


Holly Potter and the Secret Stone

by Doctorinblue



Series: Holly Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorinblue/pseuds/Doctorinblue
Summary: An AU where Holly Potter is the girl who lives. It's the same basic story line with many changes along the way.
Series: Holly Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Holly Potter and the Secret Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm certain that there are many other stories that could fit into this category, I've made sure to read none of them so my ideas remain only my own. I hope you enjoy!

He owed Dumbledore everything. Hagrid didn't much enjoy discussing it, hated looking back to the moment his wand and life had been snapped in half and handed back to him with eyes full of pity, but not quite enough of it to save him. Outside of Dumbledore, that was. He'd done what no-one dared or cared enough to do. He'd spared Hagrid from being cast off into the unknown -saved him from trying to grow into a world he'd never begin to fit into.

Letting him grow up in the shadow of the school he loved so much and entrusting him with tasks that no-one else would dare to offer him with had left a mark on Hagrid's life. That wound that he'd received with his expulsion had scabbed and then scared over in Dumbledore's care and Hagrid had unwavering loyalty and trust for his savior.

So when Dumbledore had given him these last instructions....when he'd told him to fetch and Hagrid's heart seemed to tremble inside his chest...he'd only had a single choice - to obey.

He'd dove in, shaking hands, into the Potter's mangled home. He'd dug through the debris, shifted everything away, and saved the only thing in the house left to save.

Lily and James' daughter.

He needed all the trust he had for Dumbledore and then some as he'd pulled the small girl into his arms, ran his large thumb over her small forehead, and carried her beyond the only life she'd ever known. He'd heaved himself onto the bike, gotten them out of sight before patting her wails into sniffles, and then at last to sleep, the hum of a lullaby still on his lips.

Hagrid needed this family to be her best shot. He needed that small and quiet street to be loud enough and big enough for her to run and grow until she grew back into the world she'd left behind. Holly Potter needed a fresh start and if Dumbledore said she'd belong there then Hagrid had no choice but to put his faith in that decision.

When he couldn't delay a moment longer, he'd straightened out the bike. The wind bit at his cheeks, but he'd tucked Holly into his chest, half wrapping his heavy coat over to protect her from the night. The fire that had licked his skin while he'd worked, while he'd rationalized and justified, had finally begun to fade to embers. All of the sudden, with job well done only a few moments away, he felt old and tired.

Nearer still now. The lights are out on the street below them, but Hagrid is sure of the place, is drawn to it all the same. The bike seems to have developed a will of its own, drifting them towards the ground until the wheels hit the pavement softly. Hagrid holds his breath until he's sure his cargo isn't going to awake before sliding himself off the motorcycle and heading towards the professors.

"Hagrid, at last," Dumbledore breathed out. "No problems, I trust?"

"No, sir," Hagrid said, pushing his coat farther open and carefully pulling Holly into his arms. "Got 'er out just fine."

Professors' Dumbledore and McGonagall lean in closer, and Hagrid follows their gaze down to the small face below them. He studies her carefully, his heart empty and his eyes full, and he wants to blame it all on the jumble of emotions that keep swinging wildly between sorrow and joy and back again. Losing two former students, you-know-who up and vanishing...it’s all taking a heavy toll on Hagrid and he isn't sure if he should be celebrating the win or mourning the loss and he can't do either so long as Holly is still in their care.

Professor Dumbledore reaches out slowly, gently, and pulls Holly into his own arms, leaving Professor McGonagall and Hagrid to shuffle after. Hagrid keeps watch as Dumbledore settles her on the front step, tucks a letter to her chest and Hagrid says his silent goodbyes. But no, not goodbye. Not really. In ten years' time he'd be seeing her again - at Hogwarts where he knew she'd shine.

So, it wasn’t goodbye. 

But it sure felt that way as he climbed back onto the motorcycle and flew off again, unsure of what Holly would wake to find, unaware of the misery that wound find her with the dawn.


End file.
